


Kitchen Disaster

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry should not be allowed near a kitchen, M/M, Traditions, baking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Making potions was so much easier than baking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely alisanne who gave the prompt “plum pudding”.

Harry was standing in the Food and Drink section of the Trafalgar Square Waterstones wondering, not for the first time, why this was the way he'd decided to spend his lunch break.

The pre-Christmas rush was streaming around him, kids screeching as they played with the toys that were spilling over from the Children's section and Harry really wanted to be back in his office where at least the only sound he could be sure of was the admin witch gently snoring in the corner.

He looked around for someone to help him but everybody seemed busy. Giving up with a sigh he started to search for the Christmas recipe book section and then began pulling out books at random and flicking towards the index.

He didn't know how yet, but he was going to blame Hermione for this. She was the one who had planted the idea in his head. They'd met up two nights ago for dinner and conversation had inevitably turned toward his plans for Christmas. He'd hesitated about telling her that he and Snape had decided to spend the holidays together. It was all still very new and he wasn't sure anyone was really taking it seriously, but Hermione had been supportive.

And then she'd suggested Harry cook something special, maybe something traditional. Something that would appeal to Snape's culinary skills.

He realised that at this point he should have pointed out that he'd once burned water but Hermione had got strangely enthused about the whole idea and started making him a list of both wizarding and Muggle recipes she'd been researching herself.

It was then he got the whole sorry story of Ron inviting his family around for a Christmas Eve meal, because there was no way they were going anywhere else than his parent's house on Christmas Day. And how Hermione was terrified of all the cooking she would have to do because she didn't know half of the spells that she would need and Mrs Weasley had thrown a wobbly when Ron had first suggested the idea and really, what was she going to _do?_

It wasn't until he'd got home, with Hermione's list of recipe ideas scrunched up in his hand that he'd realised that he'd never had the chance to point out his lack of cooking skills to her. He had no intention of bringing up the subject again though; he hadn't seen her that stressed since their third year.

So it was all completely her fault. Because the idea was actually a pretty good one and it had got stuck in his head. And now he just had to find the perfect recipe and learn how to cook in less than a week.

He wouldn't mind having another go at Voldemort instead.

Well, okay, maybe it wasn't quite that bad. Yet. Snape wasn't that scary, despite Ron's thoughts to the contrary. In fact he could be...

Harry sternly told himself not to daydream about Snape while he still had five hours left at work and hurriedly paid for the books he'd selected. They all had a few of the traditional recipes Hermione had suggested and didn't look too difficult for an amateur. He'd just approach it like he would a potions experiment. Easy.

He was in so much trouble.

* * * * *

For once he hadn't had to pull a double shift so he actually got home to his small flat only an hour after he should have done. If anyone asked he wasn't sure he'd be able to them what he did for the last few hours, aside from worry.

He'd already picked out the exact recipe he was gong to try and bought the ingredients on the way home. They were now glaring at him accusingly from the kitchen table.

He wasn't due to see Snape until the weekend, which gave him at least two sleeps before he had to present his idea. Easy.

Hermione would tell him to stop procrastinating. But Hermione wasn't here so he heated up some soup and flicked through the recipe book as he ate.

It didn't look that hard. There was the whole steaming for eight hours problem he needed to work out, but he could do this.

* * * * *

Two in the morning and he had a plum pudding in his oven. And on the table. And on the floor. And on the ceiling.

He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but he definitely didn't think he should be wearing plum pudding in his hair.

Sighing he left the mess and went to bed. It was times like this he wished he had a house elf.

* * * * *

Harry woke from a very pleasant dream where Snape was licking his cock into wakefulness. He glanced at his alarm clock – six am. Too early even for work. He was about to snuggle back under the covers again when he realised that it was a noise in the kitchen that had woken him.

Grabbing his wand he slowly peeked around his bedroom door. He couldn't see the kitchen from there but he could see the shadow of a figure moving about in the light from the room. A very familiar figure.

“Severus?” Harry asked, coming out of his bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

Snape glared at Harry. “I was planning on surprising you with breakfast before work. However I did not anticipate the level of mess I would be dealing with.”

Harry looked guilty, then remembered that it was his flat and he could leave it as messy as he wanted.

“What on earth were you attempting?” Snape moved some of the pots and pans and Harry wasn't quick enough to stop him uncovering the recipe book, open to the plum pudding recipe he'd been trying to make.

“I just...I just wanted to make something nice for Christmas,” Harry said. He sat down on his chair and then abruptly stood up again. With a wave of his wand Snape had removed the congealed mess of pudding Harry had sat on.

He shifted uncomfortably as he realised Snape was staring at him in that particularly calculating way which meant he was either going to get sex or a talking to.

“Perhaps later today I can offer you some assistance.”

“You'd help?” Harry asked, surprised.

“We do appear to be in a relationship,” Snape said, not quite choking on the word. “I believe this is what couples do.”

Harry rubbed at his eyes, not entirely sure that he wasn't still dreaming.

Snape sighed. “First, back to bed. I shall set the pots and pans to clean themselves up before you need to head to work.”

Harry wanted to say something meaningful but a giant yawn took him by surprise.

“Bed,” Snape said again. He steered Harry to his bedroom and got him under the covers. Then, to Harry's surprise, Snape lay down on top of the covers and turned to face Harry.

“Thank you,” Snape said.

“Thank you?”

“For trying to give me a special Christmas.” Snape paused and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. “But it was unnecessary.”

“Why?” asked Harry, a little breathlessly.

“I already have everything I need to make this Christmas special,” Snape replied. Then he kissed Harry again, more forcefully this time and Harry responded in kind.

Harry never did get back to sleep. But the next day he did have a perfectly home-made plum pudding and a very clean kitchen.  



End file.
